Una noche maravillosa
by valeriamarpa65
Summary: Un fanfic lemon dedicado a a una parejita muy querida de la serie candy candy Stear y Patty


**Hola amigos hace mucho que no escribia algo ya que el fanfic que hice de seto x kisara me lo borraron :( y dijeron que estaba impugnando esa historia asi que decidi hacer otra) que ya tenia ganas de escribir y no es nada mas ni menos que del anime mas romántico ( en mi opinión) es de Candy Candy pero con una pareja que no es muy común en los fanfics y son Stear x Patty en lenguaje lemon (jeje es la primera vez que escribo un lemon) si son menores de edad no lo lean pero se que aun asi lo van a leer pero no soy responsable si se trauman bueno ya sin molestarlos los dejo con el fic**

Era un hermoso dia en Escocia donde una joven chica de cabello castaño despertaba por que los rayos del sol le molestaba en los ojos pero, al despertarse se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda se sorprendio que estba en ese estado pero al quererse mover siente un mareo muy intenso.

Que habrá pasado anoche no recuerdo nada al precer me pase de copas dijo Patty con una mano sobandose la cabeza

Pero sintió que no estaba acostada arriba de la almohada sino que estaba recostada con ese hombre,con ese hombre que le fascinaba y lo amaba tanto.

Patty se sintió sorprendida de tal escena, se le noto un leve sonrojo al ver a su amante con el torso desnudo era un torso perfecto marcado con su fuertes y musculosos brazos ( se lo imaginan ) si Stear era guapo y sobre todo un caballero pero, nunca se imagino que Stear fuera tan perfecto en su estado físico.

Patty quiso recordar por lomenos como fue a parar con Stear en su propia cama y lo peor es que habrá pasado en la fiesta.

Patty se movio un poco para alejarse de Stear sin despertarlo pero a la vez sintió un fuerte dolor e cabeza y se resintió,y se paro rápido de la cama para ponerse una bata al caminar recordó lentamente lo ocurrido en la fiesta

Era de noche en Escocia la gente estaba de gala puesto que se celebraba una gran fiesta donde irían todos los habitantes del pueblo era nada mas ni nada menos que una fiesta de disfraces ya que a los escoceses les gustaba ese tipo de fiestas y seria una gran excusa para conocer a gente deconocida consistía en disfrazarse ( no me digas) conocer una pareja para baiar juntos y beber hasta las 12 para poder quitarse el antifaz (esto es típico de un fanfic chafa hecho por mi).

Pero para tres señoritas no era una simple fiesta era una gran oportunidad para poder entretenerse un rato y sacarse por unas horas sus problemas

La primera era Candy ella se disfrazaría de Julieta,La segunda es Annie ella se disfrazaría de caperucita roja y la tercera es Patty ella se disfrazaría de conejita playboy (no que era timida la amiga)

Ellas estaban esperando a que vinieran a recogerlas sus apuestos príncipes Terry Grandchester,Archie Cornwell y Stear iría vestido de Romeo ya que acepto los caprichos inocentes de Candy, Archie iría de pirata y Stear iría de el zorro.

Los apuestos chicos llegaron por ellasy los tres hombres boquiabiertos al ver a sus novias tan hermosas como nunca las habían visto

-Terry mi amor llegaste dijo Candy al abrazarse de Terry

- Claro que no Candy no te dejaría plantada dijo Terry

Stear mi dulce Inventor como has estado dijo Paty sl abrazar a su novio

Hola Patty ¿cómo estás? que pregunta si estas hermosa dijo Stear al ver a su novia vestida tan bien nunca había visto a su novia que tuviera un cuerpo tan hermoso o que el disfraz le dejara ver que tenía un buen cuerpo

Hola Archie como has estado dijo Annie depositándole un beso en la mejilla este causándole un leve sonrojo

H-hola annie dijo Archie tan nervioso por el beso que le dio su novia y luego le devuelve un beso igual a Annie

-Bueno nos vamos chicos se nos hace tarde dijo Candy

-Si Candy ahí vamos dijero todos dirigiéndose al auto de Terry

Todos subiéndose al coche para ir a la fiesta todos charlando a excepción de Terry porque iba a la fiesta muy contentos de saber como se pondrá

Pero a dos chicos les esperaba algo que nunca habían experimentado en sus cuerpos algo que determinaría si en realidad se aman o no

La fiesta estaba muy entretenida todos bailando,platicando y bebiendo algún bebida de alcohol o algo por el dos personas estaban muy calladas desde que subieron al auto de Terry,el silencio era incomodo hasta que uno de los dos quiso romper el hielo ese fue Stear hablando con vergüenza y algo nervioso

- Y como te ha ido en tus estudios dijo Stear

- Bien dijo Patty con la cabeza agachada

- Me alegro dijo Stear con una sonrisa tierna

- Y a ti como te ha ido dijo Patty algo sonrojada por la sonrisa de Stear

-Bien algo pesado pero bien

- Me alegro por ti mi amor dijo Patty al animandose para abrazar a Stear

Stear corresponde al abrazo y la beza en la cabeza acariciando su pelo se escucha una música que les llego a recordar el momento en que se concieron

-Stear escuchas eso dijo Patty sorprendida

-Si es la canción que bailamos cuando nos conocimos dijo también un Stear sorprendido

-Oye Patty dijo Stear

-Dime dijo patty

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

- si dijo ella con una cara sonriente

-Solo espero que no hagamos el ridículo dijo con burla Stear

-Bueno no sabremos si lo intentamos un poco sonrojada dijo Patty

Stear la toma de la cintura y Patty del hombro bailando y girando al compas de esa canción que hizo que el destino los uniera y que se dieran cuenta de que a pesar de sus defectos y se dieran cuenta de sus virtudes

Luego de terminar el baile Stear y Patty toman de nuevo sus asientos pero piden algo de vino para saber a que sabia

Crees que este bien si tomamos un trago dijo Patty

Si no creo que por un trago vaya a pasar nada malo dijo Stear tomando la copa y guiñando el ojo

Si tienes razón dijo Patty con una sonrisa y tomando la copa

¡Salud¡

Estuvieron bebiendo y bebiendo hasta que estuvieron algo borrachos y se dirgieron al apartamento de Stear ya que era el mas cerca que estaba de la fiesta

Llegaron al apartamento besándose apasionadamente aunque el olor a alcohol era algo molesto pero no les importo lo único que les importaba era entregarse como nunca lo habían hecho

La ropa les estorbaba y decidieron despojarse de ellas tan solo besando y toquetenadose para explorar que partes eran las que sentía mas el placer su punto débily uno que otro gemido de dolor les gustaba a ellos ya que se estaban amando era como si no existiera otra cosa que no fuera amarse tan apasionadamente

Te amo decian los dos al mismo tiempo

Quiero mas no pares por favor decía Patty al sentir a Stear dentro de su sexo al ver su torso bien formado al tocar sus brazos fuertes

Mientras que ella se dejaba llevar por el placer que la hacia sentir Stear el se concentraba en hacerla suya de ser el primero en su experiencia sexual

Llegaron a su limite y se quedaron exhaustos y dormido Patty dormida en el pecho de Stear.

Patty al recordar todo lo que paso Stear se despierta al oir a Patty moverse

Que paso dijo Stear sobandose la cabeza

Pasamos la noche juntos dijo Patty

Ehh enserio dijo Stear sorprendido

Con razón sentí que pase la mejr noche de mi vida dijo Stear

Yo también gracias por haberme hecho sentir mujer dijo Patty abrazando a Stear

Denada mi amor dijo besándola en la cabeza

**Bueno eso es todo es mi primer fic lemon ai que espero todo tipo de criticas feliz hallowen y no olviden de hacer travesuras**


End file.
